There presently exists an ever expanding interest in new and large forms of displaying images, particularly video signals. This can be seen in the expanding market for large screen television and flat panel display devices. With regard to the large screen televisions, these usually utilized a projector which is somewhat cumbersome and inefficient. Flat panel display devices have not as yet developed into satisfactory large screen applications.
In addition, often times due to the size of such devices, it is desirable that they be stored when not in use. This becomes impractical because of their size and relatively fixed construction.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a large display screen which provides versatility in use and storage, yet provides satisfactory resolution.